


wanna wake up to you (all in tangles)

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ex Sex, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Aomine makes him stupid. Stupid and young and longing for something thatneverstays.But Kuroko's put all that behind him now. Of course he has.





	wanna wake up to you (all in tangles)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1, for [this prompt:]() _AoKuro, ex boyfriends AU, preferably some sort of canon divergence. can end in Aomine/Kuroko/Kagami_.

“Tetsu,” Aomine murmured into Kuroko’s ear. He'd really grown into that voice. “I miss you.” 

Kuroko hung up the phone, but Aomine’s presence lingered on like salt on a wound. 

*

Looking back, it had been obvious that their relationship was never meant to last. Even at university, Aomine was immature, ready to fight or fuck at the drop of a hat. Kuroko had thought, though that this time it would be different. Not like middle school or high school or the summer before university. 

This time they'd changed enough to make it last. 

They didn't. They hadn't. 

Then Aomine flew off to America to play basketball against other, strong players and get disillusioned again.

Kuroko stayed where he was and began to write. Magazine articles at first, but then longer features. There was talk about about a book he might write soon. His weak presence didn't seem to extend over to his written words, although it was true that his editors would forget about him for weeks at a time. That was all right by him -- as long as the accounting system didn't forget about cutting him a check periodically. 

He was actually on the payroll for several different companies, for several different jobs. Most places simply couldn’t remember if he was still working there or not, and so he’d often be paid due to bureaucratic inertia. 

(Maybe it was slightly dishonest, but, well, it was never that much money anyway.) 

Years passed in the blink of an eye. Old wounds heal well enough, if they weren't poked. Kuroko though he'd moved on admirably well. But then he got that call. _Tetsu, I miss you._

The bastard. What did he mean by that? 

*

Momoi called him and of course, he had to take the call. Tangled backstory aside, when Momoi Satsuki called, you answered. What did she do? Management. What did she manage? _Everything._ She sounded the same as always, though her voice finally lost some of that sweetness and gained something of an edge. 

She sounded amused when she told him that Aomine was asking for him. 

Kuroko feinted surprise that he was back. Momoi pretended to accept his surprise. 

“It took a lot for him to call,” she said. He could practically hear her twist her hair around her finger. How long was it now, he wondered. He hadn't come face-to-face with Momoi in a while now. 

“Basic measures don’t impress me anymore, Momoi-san.” 

“Of course,” she said. “It’s the same with me.” 

*

“Huh? Kuroko?” Kagami’s voice sounded muzzy and far away. Kuroko checked the app on his phone and saw that the weather in New York was grey and snowing and Kagami really should spend the rest of the day in bed. 

“I just wanted to hear you,” Kuroko admitted and he could practically hear Kagami smile. Then there was a jaw-cracking yawn and Kagami seemed to shake himself awake. 

“So, that guy's bothering you? Just give me the word and I’ll come over and kick his ass again.” 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said. “But I can kick his ass well enough.” 

“Okay, okay,” Kagami said, with more yawns. “I’ll see you at Christmas, all right?” 

*

So why had it ended up like this? 

They were trapped in a closet in Midorima’s apartment, while a party ebbed and flowed outside the door. The closet was filled, of course, with years and years’ worth of lucky items -- and a stuffed stork was digging at Kuroko’s back. 

He’d only ducked into the closet at the sound of Aomine’s voice -- he really, really needed to stop accepting these invitations from his former school-mates, although the sheer novelty of Midorima asking had been enough for him to accept. But then the door had opened and Aomine himself came in, a coat in hand. Kuroko stood still, hoping that his weak presence would come to his rescue once again. 

But no such luck. Aomine had been looking for _him_ , you see. 

The problem was that being around Aomine made him stupid. Stupid and horny and _yearning_ and out of control, a swirl of emotions that had junior high school written all over it. And it made him prone to do things like pushing a giant ceramic frog against the the door to block it and quickly stripping Aomine off from his awful, distracting clothes.

He was wearing leather pants, for example. Hopeless. 

“So you missed me too, Tetsu?” Aomine said, and there was a spark in his eye that made Kuroko’s competitive spirit rise to the surface. He pushed him back -- the stuffed stork fell over with a clatter -- and said -- Well, it didn’t matter exactly what he said, although he was happy to see Aomine blush, even in the dimness of the closet. 

Kuroko knew it wouldn’t work again. 

But, damn it, it was so much fun to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Carly Rae Jepson. How many times have I listened to Cut to the Feeling? TOO MANY TIMES.


End file.
